Captivated
by Marigold Winters
Summary: AU; Bella, sick of all the falseness of teenage infatuation vows never to fall in love, lust or even crush on anyone. Ever. Too bad she didn't count on the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

Crush 

**A/n: Just a little one shot to fill the time before my new chapter in When Heaven Shines On Isis uploaded Please Review pouts cutely**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and an overactive imagination.**

**Mari**

I'm not the type to fall for a pretty face. I'm not the type to fall for anyone actually as my limited experience with the male teenage of Forks hadn't left m particularly hopeful of one day meeting my Prince Charming any time soon. Jessica never got it. Being completely obsessed with boys she had no idea what to do with my disinterest. Even though I had suggested multiple times that she _do nothing_ with me but it wouldn't _be_ Jessica if she did nothing as she constantly reminded me. Which is why I now found myself subjected to her cruel and unusual forms of torture. She called it a makeover.

I didn't think I needed one, but that was just me and apparently I was of a singular opinion. Two hours of primping and grooming later I was hiding out in the bathroom, trying to erase every trace of make up from my face. It just didn't suit my face well. Anyone who took one glance at me would think I was trying too hard. I sometimes wondered whether Jessica did things like that on purpose. She was never blatantly condescending, but sometimes I got the feeling that... well whatever. It didn't matter, she was my first friend here at Forks, I shouldn't bitch about her. Even in my head.

I came quietly out of the bathroom and tried to sneak out unnoticed through the kitchen door. No such luck.

" Bella! It took me ages to put that on. Why?"

" I know Jess, I'm sorry, but I hate that stuff. You know that." She groaned frustratedly at all my excuses and I fought the strong urge to just storm out of the house. For someone who was supposed to be my best friend, she really didn't seem to understand anything about me.

" See Bella, what I don't understand is why you won't dress up once in a while. I mean half the guys in school are chasing you already and you've only been here for a week. I heard Mike say he was going to ask you out for prom."

An edge of bitterness crept into her tone as she made that last statement. Something I didn't get. I'd made it clear several times I wan't interested in him, it wan't my fault he kept chasing me. Apparently she still didn't see it that way.

" Jessica you know I never wanted any of that, I'm still convinced there's something wrong with the radio sound frequency in the town that makes them all completely insane. Mike-"

"Whatever Bella. Just leave it, I still don't know why you won't even attempt to make yourself look halfway decent for once."

Ouch. Whatever was going on here was completely out of my depth. I didn't exactly know how to respond to something like that but had found myself in a position to with growing frequency. I sighed and followed her into her room automatically. I never should've come over today at all and found myself deeply regretting the decision. Jessica was just a ball of sunshine today wan't she.

" I'm just not interested in guys Jessica. It's a waste of time."

She stopped muttering to herself and turned to me, shock written plainly on her face. I felt a sense of deep satisfaction and fulfillment. It was nice not to be the one out of their depth for once.

" What are you talking about Bella? You can't have said what I thought you said because not only would that make you completely insane it would also make you..." She looked at me warily and scooted back a little on the bed putting some distance between us. My respect for her slipped a few notches as I answered her, albeit a bit coldly.

" No Jessica, I _don't_swing that way." Don't flatter yourself. 

I stepped away and stood beneath on of the huge celebrity posted plastered around the room taking up every square inch. Light topaz eyes stared back at me wisely and unconsciously traced the line of his cheek. She didn't get it. She was on of those girls, the one who had a new thing every week, who obsessed continuously over who the cute guy down the street stared at the longest, or whether the Cullen family was moving to Forks for a month long retreat or- wait what? I forced myself to tune back in and listen to whatever it was she was talking about.

" Edward just finished his latest movie and he's thinking of coming here for a while to relax and get away from the paparazzi for a while."

I ran that over in my head a couple of times and came up with blank.

" Well how is he supposed to avoid the paparazzi if they already know what his next move is gonna be. It sort of defeats the purpose of getting away from 'it' if 'it' is gonna follow him here anyway."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again almost immediately casting me a filthy look as she drew a big fat goose egg. I was beginning to regret coming here more and more by the second.

" Whatever."

She turned up the music on her bed-side stereo making further conversation impossible. This was going south fast. Staring at my phone longingly I willed Charlie to call and say he needed me home and I wouldn't be able to spend the night after all.My watch only read two o' clock. It was gonna be a long day.

_Later_

" So who are your top ten, come on Lauren."

" Well..."

I looked away, bored to tears.It was all mostly an act. If someone asked you then you almost always had to look shy, refuse, make them beg and immediately rattle ten people off the top of your head. It was almost rehearsed and even though for the first ten minuets I had found their sheer desperation extremely amusing it got old. Fast. Apart from me the only person of the group of ten or more girls who didn't seem the least bit interested in the ongoing conversation was Angela and from time to time I would share a look with her.Recognizing her as another unwilling party who had most likely been forcibly dragged here as Jessica was prone to do when she didn't get her way.

" Well Bella says she doesn't have even the slightest interest in anyone."

Hang on, when did the conversation shift to me? Oh, whatever. I didn't really care anymore and they were barely acknowledging my presence anyway talking is if I wan't there.

" Seriously? Is she, you know..."

It always came back to that.Why could they not grasp the fact that quite obviously that my mind worked in a completely different way to theirs. My world didn't revolve around boys or fashion or celebrity lives.I just wan't the type of girl to get a... I shudder at the very thought of the world but shall speak it anyway. A crush. That's right. I, Isabella Marie Swan had never ever had a crush before. I had never experienced the mind blowing, Jealousy inducing, chest gripping insanity called a crush. Nor did I want to. 

I had seen what happened several times, something I couldn't help but observe if I hung out with these people. From what I could see it consisted mainly of a lot of sighing, bad poetry, walking into doors and the general waste and misuse of perfectly good brain cells. I was clumsy enough on my own thank you, so excuse me if the possibility of a minor concussion wan't so appealing to me.

" Hello and welcome back to Twist 2046. On the way we have music from all your favorite artists, but right now here's Edward Cullen with his new single Twilight."

Unwillingly I found my attention drawn to the radio station where a piano played a soft introduction and a smooth voice drifted softly from the radio. The melody was haunting and inexplicably sad for a pop star. If that's what he was. truthfully I had never really heard Edward Cullen even though I had heard of him. How could you not when surrounded by his groupies day in and day out. It was so calming though, the way it washed over me so completely. I felt a brief spark of recognition, but where could I have ever heard this before?

His eyes seemed to bore into my head from across the room, even though it was only a poster an I was probably delirious from exhaustion. He intrigued me. I had complained about them all day, but there had to be a good reason why these girls were all so crazy about the guy. You know, apart from the cute way his hair fell into his eyes, and how light they seemed, almost golden. Or how beautiful he was when his mouth was only turned upward a little and how mysterious the sound of his voice felt when... Oh no. I averted my eyes sharply from the poster which incidentally I now hated with every single fibre of my being. This wan;t supposed to happen. I was supposed to be immune it wan't fair. I would probably never even meet the guy.

" So Edward I hear you're taking a time out for a bit."

" Yeah." For some reason I couldn't fathom his voice managed to send a shiver down my spine. I got the feeling it would be much worse if he were actually in the room.

" I just need some time to get out of the limelight. Spend some time with my family for a while and sort of... recharge my batteries I guess."

His voice sounded so tired, but there was a definite edge to it at the end that made me think there was more to his words. I was thinking about this way too much. He was not and would never interact with me in any way whatsoever so why waste time wishing?... And I thought _they_ were bad.

" So where'll you be off to."

" Well now, that would take all the fun out of it for the paparazzi now wouldn't it?" A lightly teasing note crept into his face but the edge still remained.

" A question here from one of our listeners, so what's your favorite food?" There was a long pregnant pause on the line.

" Believe me, you don't wanna know... but I do like my meat very rare."

Questions about him rolled through my mind. That was strange,why wouldn't he say? Unless it was something really embarrassing, but how bad could it be?He was so weird, but right then all I could think about was how completely amazing he was. Even if he did have strange culinary tastes.

**So whaddaya think? Should I continue it or should I just give up now?**

**Mari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is for you guys! **

**I.DO.NOT.OWN! Glad we got that cleared up. On with the story.**

**Mari xx**

School the next day had been almost unbearable as I had to take their weird glances and stares all day and pretend I didn't notice how obviously they were bitching about me for last night. The huddled groups that always dispersed upon my arrival _may_ have been a clue. Note the sarcasm.

I made it through the day secluded from the rest of the group(ies) and in that short space of time had a stunning revelation as I basked in my short- term solitude. Why the hell did I hang out with them anyway? What kind of friends would shun you for god knows how long for something so insignificant it barely registered as a problem. At least on any of the scales I knew of. For the past week or so since I'd come here I'd barely been let out of their sight for more than a few seconds at most. Almost as if they were afraid of what I could possibly do in the space of five minuets that would reflect on them so horribly they felt the need to stick to me like parasites.

Parasites. That's what they were to me. I had shed any misgivings that they were with me for anything other than my completely inexplicable popularity. And boys of course. You can't forget that one distinguishing factor that sets them apart from the rest of the world.Not.It seemed so blatantly obvious to me by now that they were trying so hard to shape me into the person they wanted me to be. And I let that happen. At first.

When I woke up this morning on the floor with the blankets kicked around me instead of on the bed where I had fallen asleep with the other girls I had thought that maybe it was a mistake. When I saw the seemingly random way my clothes were scattered around me I began to suspect something. As I changed in the bathroom and noticed that somehow even though I had removed it last night, I still had make up on my face. Completely caked. I never expected it to matter so much. After a completely horrible twenty minuets during which I was so furious it brought tears to my eyes I simply left the house ignoring my phone and Jessica's attempts to call me.

And now she was acting like she was the one who had the right to be mad at me. How this girls mind worked I would never understand. Honestly she was so spastic I feared for her mentality sometimes. Which I could see was slowly deteriorating due to the amount of fumes that constantly surrounded her brain. I desperately needed a new direction to turn to instead of the one she was leading me down. No, not leading me down, pushing me down. And I was just sitting back and letting them because selfish as it sounds it made me feel wanted to have them all over me. But soon push turned to shove, they were using me. I could see that painfully clearly and it hurt because whatever else they were all I had. They were supposed to be my friends.

But you know what? I can shove back.

It was a waste of time even acknowledging them knowing they could just as quickly turn against me as fight for me. I didn't need people like that taking up space in my life. I just didn't know why I hadn't figured this out earlier You know. Before they screwed with my mind. Come lunch time I grabbed a few slices of pizza and a salad and sat down at whatever table was farthest from their table knowing I couldn't trust myself to be around them without causing a scene. Drama was something I fiercely detested and tried to avoid like the plague. Interesting choice of People to hang out with don't you think? As I wasn't particularly paying attention to anything except looking in every direction but their table I failed to notice that the table I was sitting at was already occupied until the person spoke.

" Interesting seating choice."

I looked up at the person in understandable surprise.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

I winced at how arrogant that sounded and hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Would you like me to move? I mean you were here first and I wouldn't want to-"

" Slow down Bella. It's okay you can sit here it's fine. I was just curious."

I looked at her a bit closer now startled for a minuet. I had seen her before somewhere. Or everywhere I realized. She was in every single one of my classes so far and yet I hadn't noticed her.

" Why did you call me Bella?"

She looked confused now and furrowed her brow at me causing her porcelain (there's really no other way to describe it) skin to crease slightly. Her eyes were narrowed as she thought and I was struck by the deep ocher tone that stood out against the paleness of her skin.

" Isn't that your name?"

I nodded at her as she swirled the salad on her plate around her fork doing everything to it possible except actually eating it. Strange I didn't figure the pixie to be like Jessica and Lauren, mindless anorexics that they were.

" Well yeah it is but hardly anyone actually calls me that."

An awkward silence settled between us as I went back to my food and she returned to... playing with hers. After about five minuets I shook my head and looked her straight in the eye.

" Eat."

"What?"

I didn't blame her for her surprise. I would be too if some random person who just sat down next to me one day after practically ignoring me for most of their school life suddenly started giving me orders. Still, for some reason I was concerned for her and it wasn't entirely because I was terrified of what would happen if she suddenly fainted in front of me.

" I've seen you push that lettuce around your plate for the past ten minuets and yet you're not actually doing anything with it. Put it in your mouth and let me see you eat, I'm not gonna have you collapsing."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face that held no humor at all?

" You want me to eat?"

She seemed to find the idea completely incredible for some reason. 

" What if I said I wasn't hungry? What if I said that I was only a little thirsty..."

Her eyes took on a strange glint as she said that making her whole perfect face light up but honestly, I had no idea what to make of that comment.

" I would say I'm sorry, but for the last time I don't swing that way."

She smiled showing two rows of perfectly straight white teeth and quite unusually sharp canines.

" Awww... way to dash a girls dreams Bella. What about our honeymoon in Paris? What do I tell the wedding guests?"

Her eyes held endless humor as she spoke causing me to roll my eyes and look away. All awkwardness from before was suddenly gone and I found myself quite comfortable in the middle of one of the most bizarre conversations I'd had in a long time.

" I'm sorry my Pixie queen. It seems as if we were just not meant to be. Please, don't make this harder than it is."

And she laughed a tinkling laugh that seemed to fill the whole cafeteria and draw all attention to our table.

" Pixie queen?"

" Well what am I supposed to call you? You never gave me your name." I shoved some chips into my mouth hungrily at the same time realizing she had managed to shift the conversation topic off herself. She was good.

" Well it's Alice. And don't look now, but I think some of your friends have come to steal you away. They don't look too happy either."

I dropped my head into my arms. Great. Just brilliant. The confrontation I had hoped to avoid found me anyway. I was just getting into the conversation.

" Bella what are you doing here, our table is over there. And what the hell are you eating?"

" Hello to you too Jessica."

As expected she neither noticed nor cared about the _glaringly obvious_ sarcasm in my tone. She had already turned to Alice and was beginning to dissect her less than subtly.

" Her hair looks like it probably passed through a lawnmower multiple times before a hedgehog spit up on her."

Lauren spoke in a loud a whisper that I suspect wasn't missed on the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone within at three table radius instantly hushed setting a chain reaction that Had every person in the whole place turn their face towards us. And here comes the drama.

" Well Lauren she's not the one dressed like a stripper. So considering your fashion choices I don't really think you're entitled to say anything about her hair when she most probably has more class in a single hair than you do in your entire body."

Oh. My .God. Did that actually come out of my mouth? I mean I was thinking it yeah but I didn't actually intend to say anything. I could see the gaping mouths of the girls around me and knew it was way too late to take it back now. Not that she didn't have it coming. Lord knows she needed a good kick up the ass, I just didn't expect to be the one who'd have to do it. Still it did actually feel...good.

**Alice Pov**;

I looked at her with shock I knew was written on my face. When I... _saw_ this happening yesterday she was supposed to go off with them and essentially forget about my existence completely. She wasn't supposed to stand up for me. She wasn't supposed to be concerned about my eating habits and she most definitely wasn't even supposed to come within ten feet. She was such a strange human, but at the moment I think she was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. 

_" Edward are you seeing this?"_

My answer came after a short pause. I assumed he was in just as much shock as I was.

_" Loud and clear Alice. Loud and clear."_

Bella Swan was one crazy human.I liked her already.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah... I don't own twilight just so you know... or New moon...Or eclipse... WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?!**

**Whatever, I'm a bit hyper. Sorry if this is illegible, confusing or riddled with grammatical errors. I'm just trying to get this out there. Right i'm gonna try something new. Five reviews per chapter guys. No review, that makes the updating process longer. its evil, its mean and I'm a horrible person but so many of you are actually reading this and hardly anyone reviews( in comparison to the hits) so it's really up to you how fast this gets updated. And on that sombre note I leave you peeps. Again in the next chapter I shall give a special shout out to all current reviewers. You're the best guys!! Enyoy!**

**Mari**

You know how in movies or books when something really dramatic happens and everyone watching just suddenly goes all quiet? What I wouldn't give for that to have happened. No, in mere seconds I'm sure that everyone in that caf, if not everyone who had connections around Forks had spread the word to those unfortunate enough to have missed the spectacle.

So I was now on my own again hiding out in the library. Before you ask, I am not really a coward but I do need some time to wallow uninterruptedly in embarrassment for a while. Alice had disappeared somehow down in the lunch room. I didn't hear her leave. Meh... Well it's not as if we have to be best friends after one lunch and a very weird conversation, it just would've been nice not to be on my own when I took the proverbial walk of shame down the lunch hall. Though I wouldn't call it a walk, I practically ran away. To my surprise I was not only embarrassed but more than a little hurt as well. I guess severing all ties with your friends can do that to you.

Lauren and Jessica had it worse than I did I guess. It was pretty funny actually. She did this weird twisty thing with her face then turned so red she nearly melted off her foundation. Following that she- get this- stamped her foot. I'm serious.It sorta made up for the rest of it. Lauren making a complete idiot of herself. But how could I let myself feel in any way good about myself when I had just thrown Angela to the dogs. She was left to deal with them now completely on her own.Why didn't I think of this earlier? Whatever I said about the rest of them, I was being a horrible friend too.

"Ben what's this?"

" Come on Angela. You can't say no after I've gone through so much rouble to get these concert tickets."

" How did you know? I never told anyone-"

" I would be a pretty lame boyfriend if I didn't know your favorite music now wouldn't I?"

A giggle of hushed excitement reached my ears bringing a smile to my own lips. Well maybe she wasn't_ quite_ alone. I guess she didn't really need me to worry about her after all.

"... Ben I'm so worried about Bella. I thought I saw her go up here but that with Lauren was just so sudden."

" I know Lauren's your friend, but maybe Bella had her reasons for doing what she did."

I felt bad for eavesdropping, but I just couldn't extricate myself from the situation, especially as I heard her emmit a very un- Angela-like snort. Interesting.

" Are you kidding me? Of course she had her reasons! Those girls out there happen to be the fakest Beverly Hills wannabes that I've ever seen. I'm just glad she got out when she did."

There was a confused silence on both ends. _What!_

"Well yeah. You think I didn't see what they were doing to her? Lauren got so jealous it was hilarious!"

"... but you hang out with them too.."

" _Hung_ out with them Ben. Past tense. And only because Bella did. God knows she needed a friend with all those sharks around. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't had that thing at lunch. Seriously. About time."

My mouth was probably open as I took in these few points of information. So _she_ only hung out with them because _I _did. And _I_ only hung out with them because _she_did. Severe miscommunication issues, but whatever. At least now I knew I had at least _one _friend around here. And she was the most cunning little witch I'd ever met. I was most definitely going to have my hands full. They suddenly got really quiet except for the occasional loud smacking sound that pierced the air. Like someone was sucking a lollipop or... Oh Vey!

_Later_

I don't know what possessed me to go into Port Angeles later that day. Of course I was in _dire_need of new reading material as I'd read the tattered copy of Wuthering Heights in my room at least a million times, but I don't think that was what prompted me to leave so abruptly. Mike kept calling me, that could've been part of it. I'm not sure. I was more acting on a feeling than anything else. As in I was _feeling _quite sure that there would be less of a chance of bumping into Lauren and Jessica if I was all the way in Port Angeles. A plan that was going quite well for me until I realised that in my rush to get home from school I had cleverly obtained a flat tyre.

So now I was on a cramped bus with an odd smelling old man drooling and asleep on the chair beside me. Every few minutes he would shift in his sleep and let out a rancid smelling fart that reeked of old beans and what could've been garlic in a past life. Add to that the gagging odor of BO emanating from the tattooed guy in the seat before me and you've pretty much got the picture. Don't you just wish you had my kind of luck?

We went slowly, the bus driver was presumably taking the time to let us enjoy the scenery. I was rather more anxious to get off the bus as soon as possible before they found my still body in the back of the bus having died from an extremely unhealthy amount of bodily emissions. It could happen. I had maybe twenty minuets to go 'till we got there if we kept at this pace. Tiredly I let my bag fall to the floor and leaned up against the window closing my eyes. I failed to notice the strange looks the man in the seat in front of me kept sending through the corner of his eyes. Instead I let my mind wander back to lunch time and mentally groaned as I realised that I would forever dub it as_ that lunch..._

* * *

" Excuse me, _what _did you just say!"

I was wise enough to know it wasn't really a question but answered anyway by a sudden burst of courage that flooded through my system leaving me breathless.

'_Huh?'_

" I'm sure you heard me Lauren but if you're stupid enough to have missed it then I see no need to repeat it to someone with the intellectual abilities of a three year old."

_"WHAT!"_

I shook my head at her mockingly, not resisting the urge to roll my eyes and allowing a small smirk for good measure.

" You know Lauren maybe you should spend less time getting work done on your nose and more time thinking about your comebacks. Truthfully, they need a _lot_ of work."

" You..._ YOU..._"

The smirk fell as I looked her dead in the eye trying to see past the fake blue contacts and to the soul that she supposedly hid beneath the surface. I couldn't seem to find anything. No depth, no indication that anything I'd said had any effect on her whatsoever except to maybe enrage her a little or hurt her pride. The playfulness left as I stared deep trying to find_...something_.

" Yes Lauren_. Me_. The person you've been exploiting for the best part of three weeks. The girl you've been trying to manufacture into a _bar-code clone _like you."

I spat the words out venomously surprising even myself with this passion. It was all completely true. I just never wanted to speak my mind to this extent. I felt a wave of annoyance at these unexplained emotions. Annoyance at myself? I wasn't sure. So I did the only thing I could do right then. The only thing that seemed to make sense.

I let it go.

" I'm tired of being nice. I'm tired of being used and I'm not going to take this anymore. From you or Jessica. I don't want talk to you I don't want to look at you, I don't even wanna go near you. If you see me coming down the hall, do me a favor and just turn the other way because from this point on I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Alice whispered under her breath, so low I almost didn't catch it. Except for one name.

" Oh Jasper why..."

Jasper? I was left with no time to wonder because she was gone and I was left standing alone. Now the weird empowered feeling left me and weakness returned coupled with exhaustion. Fighting back tears I left the hall with my eyes firmly fixed on the door and my shoulders set. Whether I'd meant to say it or not it was all truth, they were things that I couldn't unsay that easily. And if I had the chance I don't think I would have said anything any differently.

It was painful. Even though I'd only stayed with them for a couple of weeks since my arrival it changed nothing about the fact that they were my first friends. Shedding that part of my life I walked out. Maybe this was meant to happen but if I wanted to step forward I would have to sacrifice a few things too. Maybe this time I would find some real friends...

* * *

My eyes snapped open as we pulled into the station jerkily and I let the memory sift into a corner in the back of my mind. Getting off I inhaled the fresh air as if I hadn't let myself breathe for as long as I could still remember. I walked through the town with the sun beating down for once but not with the same intensity as I'd left in Phoenix.

As my eyes fell on a bookstore I wandered in without giving myself a chance to change my mind. Even when I saw the freaky new age woman behind the counter. It was only when I reached into my bag to pay for an interesting book on the Bronte sisters that I realised I didn't have my purse. My purse which was in my bag. My bag which was still on the bus...

**I got this out as fast as possible Guys. Sorry it took so long. Please , if you're gonna review then leave more than one line as I seriously do need constructive criticism. If it's harsh It's harsh but it's the only way I'mm ever gonna improve if you actually tell me what I need to work on. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I'm so sorry this came so late- even when I promised that I'd get it early! I didn't expect to have so much to study for my summer exams and I'm banned from the computer for a while during exam time. I'm nowhere near finished my exams but everyone else is gone so I won't get caught.D I'm risking severe grounding for you guys.**

**But thank you everyone who reviewed. The feedback was awesome and there were a couple of things thrown in there too that made me try and rethink my writing set up. Make it a bit less choppy than the last chapter( eek!) Same thing applies and I've got the next chapter written up and ready to post so as soon as I get five reviews it's going up- this time I promise.- Gah I'm exhausted. Irish is so hard and I don't know why they make me do it. I'm not even Irish! Unfortunately it counts for half my summer exams... oh I'm so screwed.**

**Once again I have no claim whatsoever on any of these characters except where my imagination decides to take them. Which is pretty scary at times. Hasta Luego babes.**

**Mari**

I wanted to scream.

Who except me would be stupid enough to... urgh. Today was the most horrible day I'd ever lived through. And it wasn't even 5 o' clock. I looked at the woman apologetically and took the book back in embarrassment knowing my face was probably flaming red.

Ignoring the disapproving looks of the other customers in the store I left quickly with my head down into the street outside. Where I started to panic properly. I think I was stranded here. Okay maybe not, what was in my bag?

1. My money- but it was only fifty dollars so even though I was probably broke for the rest of the month it wouldn't hurt in the long run. Goodbye Jane Austen collection, maybe next month.

2. My car keys. Way more of a problem. Even though I had a spare set the thought that any random person could get into my car was scary. Big problem.

3. A handkerchief. Yeah it was a bit dirty so whatever, no big deal.

That was it. Not that much but really, who needed more than that in a handbag? Anything else was just unnecessary and cumbersome. At least stuff like my drivers licence was at home. I suspect it would be somewhere in space at this point if I had brought it with me.

I wasn't looking where I was going as I walked, staring at the ground. It shouldn't have surprised me when I bumped into someone- it did anyway.

" Bella?"

I looked up confused. Who knew my name around here? Apart from Lauren and Jessica... who weren't talking to me anymore.

Ouch- I didn't expect that thought to hurt as much as it did.

" Sorry I wasn't watching where I was- Alice!"

I couldn't help the relief spreading across my face as I saw her. I just naturally felt safe around her for some weird reason. And hey maybe this way I wouldn't have to sleep on one of the benches until Charlie remembered I was here, got worried and sent out the entire police force out to look for me... Which in a town like Forks is probably about three...

" Wow, I didn't think I'd be seeing you until monday. You okay?"

I frowned but answered anyway.

" I left my purse on the bus and I guess I'm stranded here until I can get a lift."

She grinned widely jumping up a little. I eyed her curiously, apprehensive at her sudden giddiness.

" I can give you a lift. We can go to my house and talk there, I know that my family would probably want to meet you."

I got dizzy suddenly, taken off guard by both how quickly she was talking and what she was actually saying. I held up a hand to stop her, seeing her take a breath to start again.

" Wow, meeting the parents already? I didn't think we were that serious. I'm sorry Alice but I'm not looking for commitment right now."

She smiled at my ridiculousness but didn't say anything more, knowing I had conceded already. She dragged me away with one hand and I found I had to almost run to keep up with her. She's surprisingly strong for such a petite girl. By strong I mean she has an iron grip, I couldn't get out of that hold if I tried.

Her car is amazing, really. It's a bright pink sorts car. Luminous almost.

" Wow, how come you never drive to school in that?"

She snorted.

" Way too ostentatious. I try to blend in." I rolled my eyes.

" You don't succeed." She looked at me amused from the corner of her eye a smile blossoming on cupid bow lips.

" Well you never noticed me. Until that day in the cafeteria I mean." I looked away guiltily and more than a little embarrassed. She only laughed.

" Don't worry about it Bella. If you had I would be very surprised. Now get in the car before those two lovely young men on the other side of the road decide to approach us.

I looked across in confusion and cringed as I saw the two she was talking about. Big and gruff they looked about twice the size of us, but it wasn't just that. Something about them just made my skin crawl. I got in the car quickly after her.

She was just sitting there. Not moving, I don't even think she was breathing. Simply staring into space with this weird look in her eyes that as I watched steadily began to darken. Not quite black, but a deep gold that sort of... scared me. Worried I shook her arm, then jerked as she snapped her head around to look at me so fast I thought I heard it crack. She stared at me with a sad almost desperate look in her eye for a long moment before turning to face the wheel.

" Alice? You okay?"

I echoed her words from earlier noting the way she carefully set her facial expression to a neutral blank before answering.

" Yes I'm great. And you will be too once we get to my place. My brother's back in town and I'm sure you two will get along great." She sang the words, back to her usual cheerful self in two seconds flat. I wasn't quite sure what to make of her statement, why would she want me to meet her brother...unless...

Dammit!

" Oh dear God. Alice tell me please, promise me you aren't going to try and set me up. Please. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime. If you come anywhere near me with a mascara wand I swear- I will stab you."

She laughed and mumbled something under her breath.

" Ha, as if you actually could."

I blinked and looked a her.

" What was that?" She smiled angelically up at me, innocence seeping out of every pore of her perfect skin.

" I said I wish you'd let me. He's a really great guy and on top of that- "

" Alice listen to me." I turned in my seat to face her, trying to make sure my message came across clearly.

" I. Do. Not. Want. You. To. Set. Me. Up. Look, I have a phobia of boys. Well.. not exactly a phobia but pretty damn close! I am completely useless at flirting and giggling and all that. In fact I'd probably be more comfortable putting him in a half Nelson than attempting to ' attract ' him with my almost non- existent femininity. Please don't make me go through with it."

I knew I was begging, but hell I was desperate. You couldn't pay me enough to remain in the presence of a teenage boy for more than ten minuets. I'm not joking. If you think I'm a disaster on my own then just imagine what I'm like in front of the opposite sex. Everything is magnified by ten!

I still however claim to have no interest in romantic relationships. Whatsoever. Apart from the wonderfully fulfilling everything-is-sorted-by-the-last-page type of books that I buried myself in.

" So let me get this straight. The only problem you have is that the people you're usually set up with are horny teenagers only capable of talking about sex."

I nodded solemnly.

" Sounds like a direct translation of the word 'boy' to me."

She laughed rather darkly and suddenly stepped on the gas as we emerged from the traffic we'd been stuck with for the past few minutes. Going at such a frightening speed that I nearly didn't catch what she said over the rush the wind made with the car roof down.

" Well I wouldn't exactly classify our dear Edward as a boy per se..."

**Alice P.O.V**

She's so modest. Really clueless in fact and I find that quite endearing. Eddie will really have his hands full with this one that's for sure. What I'm not sure about is how she'll react to_... us_ when she eventually finds out. I don't like this not knowing business, It makes me feel completely useless to just sit and wait like normal humans.

How do they stand it? It's horrible.

Now I only hope the wind dies down. Soon. She saw my eyes, and she even witnessed me having a vision. Very observant. I was going to have to be careful around her until she found out. And her hair is whipping around her face literally shoving the scent of her blood down my throat relentlessly. I could feel the thirst, the nagging itch in the back of my throat becoming stronger.

_" Careful Alice."_

I snorted, hopefully not drawing her attention again.

_" Edward shut up. Until you actually meet her and have her practically assault you with her scent then let me deal with it the way I want."_

I heard the sigh at the other end.

_" Do you want me to get Jasper to talk to you for a while. You seem agitated. That's not like you."_

I almost laughed.

_" Not like me? Ha! Edward get ready because this girl- this human is going completely test that control you pride yourself so highly on. Then we'll see who's not like themselves."_

_" A HUMAN! You're bringing a human girl into a house full of vampires. Alice have you gone crazy?"_

He was probably doing that pinch thingy with his nose now. He sounded angry enough.

_" Not a human. Bella. And if you're mad that I'm bringing her back- which I think you are-"_

_"Of course I am."_

_" Well then get over it. You'll thank me later."_

I closed off our communication abruptly, not wanting him to see that vision. Translating the King James Bible into old Arabic. Let's see him get through _that_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A'N:I told you I'd have it up as soon as possible! You guys are awesome for rveiewing you know that? I won't leave too long an A/N but I want to know what you guys think about Alice's p.o.v at the end of every chapter. I don't know whethr it adds or takes away from the story. I left it out of this one but have another version of this chapter typed if you want it. So yah. Review nice peoples!;D**

**Disclaimer; I have no claim on Edward, Bella does... or is it Stephanie? Whoever it is, is a lucky bit- girl (smiles innocently)**

**Mari**

The ride to Alice's house was terrifying. She went so fast the trees outside blurred into a permanent line of green that dizzied me.

" Can you slow down.. please."

I'm sure my face was going green at the time but accompanying that was an uncomfortable turn in my abdomen. I shook it off as nausea and concentrated instead on trying not to hurl all over her plush seat covers.

" Come on Bella, at least try and enjoy it. It's awesome! Such a rush."

A rush... my stomach turned again. This wasn't going to end well if she kept saying things like that. I think she saw how nauseas I was because she lifted the roof again, turning on the radio in the process. A familiar piano introduction played through the radio speakers.

" You listen to Edward Cullen?"

What I meant to ask was_ " I didn't figure you for one of his groupies."_ It wouldn't have been very polite to say so though. I wisely kept my trap shut.

" No I'm not a 'fangirl'. Ew. His music is good though."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Severe mind reading, but she was right. And ew? She needs her brain checked this one.

" I wish I could say the same."

I gasped as I said it, cursing Lauren for encouraging me to pick up the terribly bad habit of _speaking without thinking._ You don't go saying stuff like that to people you've only known for a few hours. Then again you don't usually go to their house either. I guess this was a special situation but I still couldn't help the internal cringing.

She was doing this weird shaky thingy with her shoulders. I think she was trying not to laugh.

" Come again?"

I should've kept my mouth shut.

" I... may or may not have a little.."

Oh she was so laughing now.

" Go on."

She wasn't going to let me drop this was she?

" Fine. I have a, tiny, small.. insignificantly miniscule crush."

The words were so hard to get out of my throat but once they did I was surprised by the surge of relief I felt at finally getting the words out. Relief and annoyance as the pangs began again.

She didn't even try and hide it now. Her small fairy-like laugh filled the car, She was literally bouncing in her seat.

" Alice I find myself having to ask you this worryingly often but really, are you okay?"

She only laughed harder, tears now coming out of the corners of her eyes. I shook my head helplessly. He was singing now and honesstly, what was nore deserving of my attention than that? Still... I knew I was letting myself get attatched.

I shouldn't, the chances of us meeting were something like a billion to one. The chances of anything happening when we did meet weren't even worth thinking about. It was that impossible. I shouldn't let myself dream this way when I knew I was leading _myself_ on. I couldn't help it much now though.

I was too far gone. What a wonderful thought that was.

Alice laughed the rest of the way to her house. All three miles of the way.

_Later_

Her house was gigantic. In fact I didn't think I was doing it justice by calling it simply a house. No it was more a mansion. I felt insignificant just looking at the thing. How anybody could live there I didn't know.

" Big isn't it? We just wanted something away from everyone else because well... my father is a very private man. This was all we could find. It's roomy."

Roomy. Alright, I'll take it. I couldn't get my head around it so I just nodded and got out of the car with her. Her statement bothered me. Why would her father- even if he was very private - want to live so far away from _any_ civilization. It didn't make sense. I guess he could have been one of those eccentric billionaires. It was possible, I mean look at who he had foer a daughter. Possible...

The pain I had noted in the car came back full force and I realised with dread as I sank to the floor exactly what it was. Wave after wave of nausea hit me relentlessly, forcing me to my knees. I hugged my abdomen tightly hoping to alleviate the pain slightly as it churned gruesomely.

_No no no! Not now... gah!_

" Bella what is going on?"

I looked into Alice's frightened eyes taking in her rigid stance. The ocher of her eyes deepened even more, having them completely black. Determined to make light of the situation I forced a grin onto my face, despite the flaming blush settling on my cheeks.

" You wouldn't happen to have any tampons would you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Yes I'm back after an excruciatingly long hiatus which left me with withdrawl symptoms I think I should be worried about. Just a warning, at the end of this chapter is a very cruel cliffhanger that I cringe whilst looking at but in all honesty have no idea how to eliminate while still sticking to my original plan... sigh... feel free to yell at me if you wish. I would;) I'm still doing my five review thing but as to that I have some pretty awesome news. I AM OFF SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT FIVE WEEKS! Oh yeah! Loving you my readers!! If I still have any...( crickets chirp) Yeah, It figures pouts **

**Marixxx**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I do not own. I disclaim... I can think of no other way to say it.**

I watched as her face paled even more, regarding me with that same thunder-struck expression. It looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry but settled for a somewhat pained look in between.

" I... yeah, sure." She nodded. " Okay, I'll just... I'll just go get it then."

And she was gone. Just like that, I swear I didn't even see her move. It was inhuman, unnatural, and so damn cool. Of course the thought had only to form before it was swiftly torn away with a stab of pain that had me actually rolling around and cursing whatever higher power happened to be listening. It occurred to me as I better acquainted myself with the Cullen's dirt that if anyone were to look at me right now I would seem like a woman possessed. I suppose it would be childish to blame it all on Renee, but I do. I really do.

I wished for the ignorant days of my childhood when P.M.S was nothing but a weird group of letters, and the she-demon my mother transformed into every month was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. Not so anymore. It was impractical, and annoying and it _hurt_. But I'm Bella, so I have to smile through it and be 'happy'. Charlie would probably have an apoplexy if he found out I was now capable of giving birth. I think he still saw me as an innocent fourth grader still running around the back garden collecting frogs.

I never said I was a normal child.

Gaining what little there was left of my dignity I took deep breaths and stood up slowly, leaning against the car. I grimaced as I saw that already a small dark stain decorated the seat of my jeans. They were my favorite ones too!

I lifted a hand to my forehead to steady myself thanking God that at this time of month the smell of my own blood didn't send me into a light coma. I should probably go in and see if I could find Alice. I looked down at my jeans and blushed. But not like this.

Tying my green hoodie around my waist so it covered the front of me I grunted, it would do. It looked a bit...odd, but it would have to do. Shaking with nerves that were somewhat muted by a steadily building headache I walked towards the house wishing I looked, well, _decent_.

If Alice was anything to judge by- which I hoped was enough as I knew nothing else about this family- they were all probably aesthetically blessed, constantly energetic and evidently quit wealthy... What was I doing here again? Oh yes. I promised. Swallowing deeply I reached up to ring the bell, but the door swung open before I had the chance to ring it. A girl with blonde hair stood there. She was every bit as pale and beautiful as Alice, but with none of her friendliness and was looking at me as if I were some sort of infectious disease. Ugly infectious disease.

" Hi..." I trailed off under her frigid stare wishing she would just _blink_ or... something. Shamefully, in my fear my blush rose again. The look she was giving me was just not nice.

" I-is Alice around? I'm Bella, she invited me over." I tried again experiencing strange modulation difficulties with my voice. She looked at me hard for a long time, letting the uncomfortable silence stretch. Not bothering to even give me a name in return. It was only when I looked into maliciously gleaming eyes that I realised- an embarrassingly slow process - that she was doing it on purpose. Well bitch.

" Alice invited me over, could you tell her I'm here." I said, annoyance seeping into my tone. If she was determined to make this hard on me I ould at least stand my ground. Not to say I wasn't still afraid. Hell, I was the biggest coward I knew. I could say this one thing about monthlies, they made me stupidly courageous. Stupid because even if she only looked about my age she felt lik the most dangerous person I could ever anger. Besides Alice, and she seemed to like me.

Shrugging, she let me past. Cold face not betraying anything. I got a faint chill as I walked past her. An actual, physical shiver- I wasn't that surprised. It wasn't that shocking she felt as cold as she looked. Ice. It was probably what she was made of.

The house was huge. Absolutely huge. And I could tell by the smirk she threw in parting at me that she had been waiting for this very reaction. Jaw on the floor, eyes bulbous and whatnot. Throwing her hair over her shoulder in a way I enormously envied she gracefully climbed up the winding steps upstairs to that I presumed was her bedroom. All gracefully, like Alice again. But while Alice had a sort of springy grace, hers was sort of calculated and supermodel-like. Cold like the rest of her.

" You can look for her if you like. Try the kitchen."

I was confused. There was something wrong with that statement and I pinpointed it immediately. She went to find tampons...in the kitchen.

Alright.

" Thanks." I mumbled unsurely at her retreating back. I seemed to have made my first enemy within the Cullen clan. I groaned inwardly. But, it could only get better form here right? Alice said something about brothers, so if they didn't hate me on sight because their sister did it would be a start right.

I sighed outwardly. Hopeless optimism would keep me strong. I looked around the palace-like and realised with another gut wrenching pang- no relation to the churning in my stomach- that I had no idea where the damn kitchen was. So much for being good hosts. Uncomfortable with wandering around somebody else's home I warred with the fact that I really didn't want to meet any more Cullens who would take to me about as kindly as Blondie over there.

I walked in a random direction, not led by the normal kitchen smells I would normally associate or at least encounter when I entered a house for the first time. It was really cold here, I almost wished I could be wearing my hoodie but left it around my waist. It was the greater good.

Noises were coming from the room just opposite where I was standing. An odd squelching noise that just did not sit well with me. Stepping closer I realised what else bothered me about that room, about the tangy iron I was suddenly smelling, that was invading my system.

Dear God it was blood.

Partially open, the smell grew stronger as I stepped closer to the door, as did the noise. I wanted so badly to bolt right then and there, but what if someone was hurt?

Well that's what the other people in the house were for right?

No... I couldn't leave whoever it was in there. No matter how much I wanted to faint. Good Lord did I want to. Since when did my life become a bad horror film. If I was watching myself I would probably be yelling to not o into the room.

But I did.

Then I screamed.

I felt firm pressure on the side of my neck and suddenly I was falling into the blessed silence I had first wished for.

**A/N: Yes it's another author's note, and I'm very sorry I just wanted to ask that if you do review then leave in any comments or questions you have. Constructive criticism is always acknowledged, appreciated and deeply encouraged. Flames, are laughed at;) Five reviews and I'll probably have the next one up tomorrow. God knows I have the time, And I feel bad enough about my disappearance and this is getting waaay too long so sayonara babes!!**

**Marixxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Well I told you it wouldn't be as long a wait and though I have been quite cruel to Bella she will have a chance to redeem herself...hmmm... Edward seems a bit ooc in this chapter and I'm sorry I can't write him any other way at the moment but he will get better soon. So five reviews for this chappie and I'll update again tomorrow !**

**Marixx**

**Disclaimer; I wish they were mine. They're not.**

I was waking up, which I think was a good thing. But people were talking over me and my head _hurt_... why were there people in my room? I had the vague idea that right now I should be remembering something. Something important. But I couldn't recall what exactly it was.

" Edward what did you do that for? It wasn't very nice."

" Nice... nice as opposed to letting her shatter all the glass in the house! Alice what were you thinking, she's not-"

" Shut up please. She's my friend. Sort of. And I invited her here to meet my family. Not get knocked out by my brother on sight."

" Alice she saw me."

" Yes. I know."

" And you don't think there's anything wrong with that?"

" Well obviously I do. But I trust her to not freak out- too much- and go to the tabloids or hwatever."

" And you've known this girl... how long?"

" Long enough to know that she's not that normal herself."

There was silence for a long time as I hovered, still half asleep and very confused. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but if they didn't want me to hesr then they shouldn't have been talking out loud in the first place.

" Edward running away is not going to solve anything. You can deal with this."

" No, I can't."

" Edward please. Think about Carlisle. Think about Esme, Edward if you do that it doesn't just affect you."

" You don't understand Alice."

" Yes I do, and I also know that if you leave those dogs will just find you again. And no, I'm not talking about the... people down in La Push."

My head was really spinning by now. There was something about La Push, and trusting me and... Edward.

_Edward._

Oh God I remembered now. My mind was determined to bring me back to that particular moment in time even though the rest of me was fiercely protesting.

When I stepped through that door I thought that simultaneously my wildest dream and worst nightmare hed come true. I had indeed found the kitchen as it seemed, but more than that I had fond the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was so much more dazzling in real life, was my first thought as I caught sight of him, hair cutely tousled, eyes smoldering but shining the lightest I'd ever seen them. Outside of t.v I mean. My second thought was that astonishingly he was exactly like his poster. Flawless. It actually hadn't been photoshopped. Wow.

It was him, really him. And he was actually in Forks, in Alice's house. But he was bent over something so I couldn't see him that clearly. His eyes raised to look at me, studying my face in a predatorial way that fixed my eyes until the blood caught my attention again. I saw what I hadn't wanted to before, even then trying to delude myself that somehow it was him that was hurt.

Actually it was the poor creature spread on the table before him that was bleeding, from its calf. And its mouth. And its neck. And the wide gaping hole in its stomach exposing its inner workings to the whole world. I managed to look once more at his face in detatched horror, this time taking in the thin river of blood falling from the side of his mouth and marking a blazing trail disappearing into his shirt.

Seeing my eyes on it I saw him shift almost imperceptibly, if I hadn't been watching him so closely I would have missed it. His eyes narrowed, and he looked like a jungle cat, tensed and wild. I almost expected him to growl or something and knew I had never seen anything more dangerous or been in more danger in my whole life. But that wasn't what scared me funnily enough. He, even so romitive minded and covered in blood was not what prompted the explosion of sound that fought its way out of my lungs.

No, it was the thing on the table in front of him. Even though that deer or whatever it was should rightfully be dead, (as in very dead because of how its body had been mutilated) its eyes were_ moving_. It was looking at me and moving its head from side to side, beating pathetically. That should NOT have been able to happen. It was not normal and was even weirder than the fact that it was Edward, my crush Edward who was the one who had apparently killed it.

I am not usually one to go for girlish fits of weakness and apparantly still wasn't, because he was there then suddenly he wasn't. He made that same disappearing act Alice had outside by the car but this time it wasn't even ' blink and you'll miss it' because that would have implied being able to see movement of some kind. It was more the world itself had changed and he was just was not thre anymore. That's when I felt that sudden pressure by my neck and the way my body crumbled beneath me. Somebody caught me though, and even though what I leant against next seemed as cold as the Ice Princess it smelt infinitely more addictive.

It bothered me though. Even as I slowly fell back it bothered me. I thought he said he liked his meat rare, not alive.

Pulling away from the memory forcibly I couldn't contain the groan that escaped me. It was quiet, almost silent really and if it hadn't come from my own mouth I wouldn't have heard it. They did though. There was a tightening on my right forearm and I realized the cold numbness was because Alice was holding it.

" Hey Edward, I think she's awake."

I opened my eyes and saw twin pairs of golden eyes gazing down at me. One with anger and frustration, one with annoyance and long- suffering, both with concern. Ignoring one I focused on the other and marvelled at how clear his eyes were.

" You know, you look much better when you've just eaten."

And it was a testimony to my utter confusion and slight fear( and/or insanity) that I could look him in the eye and say that with a straight face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Short a/n. Shortest chapter yet. Edward is weird. Slightly angsty Bella. Confused Alice. Not much humor. My muse has deserted me completely...sobs... I have the chickenpocks, I've been quarantined and they really hurt. Before I forget, guys I'm still doing the five reveiw thing. I truly have nothing better to do than sit and write but your reviews inspire me no end . Don't expect regular updates for a while. Maybe a week or so. I'm allowed only a certain amount of computer time when I'm sick. Why chickenpocks?! I'm on summer break for crying out loud!!**

**Mari**

**Disclaimer; Check the heading.**

I sat up shrugging down the blankets that had been swathed tightly around me. Alice and Edward were staring warily, almost as if they were waiting for me to freak out again It was getting rather uncomfortable. I was sitting there watching them watch me. What fun.

" ... Hi?" I tried after a long while hoping one of them would break the siklence and say something. Anything.

" Who are you?"

Except that. That is one of the most awkward questions I have been asked in my life. Not to mention impolite. But then I wouldn't be worried about manners either if I were in Edward's position. I found it stung surprisingly. Not the question itself but the hard way he asked it.It was understandable... barely.

" I'm Bella." I said simply, staring him straight in the eye and trying to see if he was really as angry as his bland tone indicated. His hands were unclenched at his side but his jaw had tensed in a bad- a very bad- way. Wow, two hours in the house and already two people hate me. I was doing so well for myself.

" Well Bella, what did you see back there?"

He asked, remaining coolly rational. Alice watched aside from the both of us taking in the exchange with unholy, unwarranted amusement.

" I saw you, deer and a lot of blood in the kitchen." I understood eccentric tastes but couldn't he at least wait for the thing to die properly. He looked at me hard, expecting a reaction I suppose but maybe it wasn't the one he was looking for.

" It's dead now though isn't it?" I tried to make conversation, but this was not the right thing to say. He tensed more, nodding wordlessly and I pursed my lips awkwardly looking at him quizzically. This wasn't the same handsome but brooding man displayed to the public. This was an _angry _handsome brooding man who looked ready to strangle me. Oddly, it didn't threaten me, but it considerably dampened my mood.

" Sooo..." Alice attempted to break the tension. She failed.

Sitting next to me on the large sofa she gently took my hand.

" I guess this calls for an explanation doesn't?" I looked away, put out but not willing to let it show. What an ego boost. My crush wants to throttle me with his bare hands. My self-esteem was now deeply in the negatives.

" If you want to." I mumbled into the satin duvet draped over me. All I wanted now was to exit that place as quickly and inoffensively as possible. I couldn't even look at the two of them anymore. I should've known better. This is why I never let myself become emotinally involved with guys. It hurt. Alice glanced at me worriedly but I was too busy avoiding her eyes.

" Alright then... Well as you've seen we're very 'different' our family. You see... we were all diagnosed at birth with a very strange, very unusual heart conditon which means it can't distribute blood normally. That means we have to take it from other sources, which is what unfortunately you saw Edward doing."

I looked up, finally, in sheer confusion.

" So you guys are almost like vampires?"

It was the only way my brain could properly process it and by the swift look of shock that crossed Alice's face I seemed to have hit a nerve of some sort.

" Yes." She whispered almost inaudibly sharing a glance with her brother. " A bit like vampires. But we've had problems with this before, in the past so you would understand why we'd want to keep it quiet right?"

I gave her a look. As in a ' how stupid do you think I am' look. I kept my lips pursed, raising my eyebrows as I nodded. Alright then.

" Well I do understand seeing as I doubt the credibility of that story, but it's your secret. You didn't have to tell me. Just please don't lie to me anymore."

Her lips parted in an 'o' of pure shock, Edward shifted at my tone but I tried to ignore him completely. It was hard when I wanted to be near him so much and my heart was reacting embarrassingly to his proximity.

My only comfort was that nobody could hear its rapid steady throb. Except me.


End file.
